Sick
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: I don't know where I am going with this story yet so I can't give a good summary but please Read and review any way. I would like to hear from fans and none fans of Sailor Moon alike! Thank you
1. Achy

Sick Part1

Serena sneezed and groaned. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Shutting the door harder than she meant to, it swung shut sending a loud thud throughout the house. The thud awakened Serena's husband, Darien. Gently he jumped. After feeling the bed beside him for his wife and not finding her, Darien got out of bed and went to look for her. "Sere…?" Serena replied with "I'm in the bathroom!" followed by the sound of the wrenching. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Darien. I'll be out in a minute." Darien wasn't convinced. He sat on the couch though and waited patiently. After waiting thirty minutes Darien was drifting off. He heard the toilet flush and the sink come on. After another ten minutes, the door opened and out stepped a haggard Serena. She looked at Darien with tired eyes. When she saw the smug look on his face she groaned and pressed her fingers to her temple. "You're alright, huh? Serena winced visibly. "Muffin… Please don't yell," She groaned again. "I didn't. Come, let's get you back to bed," he said while guiding her to the bedroom. "Bed, what time is it," she asked. "It's three in the morning, Sere..." "Three..?" She sneezed. "Lay here, love." Serena climbed into her bed and lay down. "It feels like someone has a drum and there playing it in my head. Darien chuckled and walked out of the room muttering, "I'll be right back. Serena and her witty puns, sometimes I think she worst than Mina." Darien walked back into the room, after about ten minutes, with a glass of water and some aspirin. He was going to tell Serena to sit up when he noticed that she was fast asleep, a deep frown on her face. A soft smile touched Darien's lips before he set the aspirin and glass on the nightstand next to Serena and climbed into bed beside her. He was about to pull her close when he felt the heat radiating off of her. Gasping he got out of bed and went to look for the thermometer. Upon finding it, he made his way back to the bedroom. He shook Serena gently and she awoke slowly. "Hmmm?" "Serena, I want to take your temperature. Please open your mouth and stick the thermometer under your tongue." Serena did as she was asked, though sleepily, and soon after the thermometer beeped. Darien gently pulled the thermometer out of Serena mouth and look at it. It read, one hundred and three. "Serena, come on honey were going to the hospital." "Why, I don't like hospitals?" Serena whined. "Honey, you have a hundred and three fever. Please let me take you to the hospital." "Alright." Darien scooped Serena up and before her could get out of the room, Serena moaned, "I have to change my cloths." Darien blushed at having forgotten that she was in her pajamas. He set her down on her feet and stepped away. When she started to crumple to the floor, Darien caught her, grumbled something unintelligent under his breath, and helpe0d her change before changing himself. When they looked presentable enough, Darien carried Serena to his red sports car and sat her in the passenger's side. He buckled the seat belt and ran to the other side of the car. He jumped in, put the key in the ignition, put the car in drive, and pulled off. They arrived at the hospital in record time. Darien jumped out the car, ran to Serena's side, which was now asleep, unbuckled her seat belt, and carried her into the hospital. Luckily He worked there and one of the nurses recognized him right away. She rushed over to him and Darien explained what was wrong. She put told Darien to put Serena in a room and she would get a doctor on duty. Darien did as he was told. He went to one of the rooms that were fairly pretty and laid Serena on the hospital bed. He sat down on the other vacant bed to wait for the doctor but before she could get there something went "Beep". Darien ignored it for a while but then irritation got the better of him. He started to look for the sound. He followed it back to Serena and paled visibly. It was the communicator. They needed to defeat a pesky nega-monster. He needed to go. The girls needed help but he didn't want to leave Serena. He made a hasty decision, kissed Serena on her forehead, and jumped out of the open window by her bed. The only sound was the beeping of the communicator as Darien, now Tuxedo Mask, ran to the battle sight.


	2. AN

Author Note: I'm sorry to the people that wants more of this story but I can't write another chapter without and reviews when I get at least 10 reviews I'll post another chapter. Reviews make me happy and When I'm happy my Writing is happy, Dig? Please review.


End file.
